Fever
by Higurashi HimeKA
Summary: Awalnya Hinata terkena demam tinggi setiap kali dia dekat-dekat dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Konon kabarnya (kata ngawur sahabatnya) penyakit itu hanya bisa diakhiri dengan ciuman kedua./"Ya. Kau harus melakukannya."/"Gampang saja membuatnya melirik kepadamu."/ "Sepertinya demamku hilang. Kau, Hyuuga?"/#SHBF10 dan ultah Hinata/RnR?


Summary: Awalnya Hinata terkena demam tinggi setiap kali dia dekat-dekat dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Konon kabarnya (kata ngawur sahabatnya) penyakit itu hanya bisa diakhiri dengan ciuman kedua./"Ya. Kau harus melakukannya."/"Gampang saja membuatnya melirik kepadamu."/ "Sepertinya demamku hilang. Kau, Hyuuga?"/ **#SHBF10 dan ultah Hinata/RnR?**

 **Fever**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But this fic belong to me**

 **Warn: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), dan alur berantakan**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Tema: Awal dan Akhir**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

.

.

 _Enjoy This Fan fiction._

.

* * *

Hinata berusaha meredam suhu tubuhnya yang kini meningkat drastis. Kedua pipi tembamnya dia tepuk beberapa kali. Menghindarkan aliran panas yang merambati wajahnya.

Dia tahu penyebabnya. Dan tentu saja dia paham apa yang harus dilakukan kalau kedaan semacam ini terlanjur kejadian.

"I-Ino..."

Tawa kedua sabahatnya menggema ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Tampak mengusik beberapa anak yang kelihatannya juga sedang mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Sa-sakura..."

Benar-benar duo berisik. Sampai-sampai sahabat mungilnya yang notabene suaranya selembut sutra tak didengarkan sama sekali.

 **Kriet**

"Hinata-"

"Mau ke mana?"

Sakura menatap sabahatnya itu yang tengah menggigiti bibirnya gelisah. Gadis Haruno itu hanya bisa mengernyit.

"Mau ke toilet, ya?"

Adalah Ino yang pertama kali menebak. Dan sukses dijawab anggukan tergesa oleh Hinata. Gadis itu nampaknya sudah menahan hasratnya untuk pergi sejak tadi.

"A-ano aku mau-" Ucapannya menggantung. Antara malu atau bingung harus menjelaskan maksud tersirat dari gestur tubuhnya.

"Ah, ya!" Mata Sakura berkilat jahil. "Cepat sana! Jangan sampai ada gosip kalau si sulung Hyuuga kencing di celana."

Kedua temannya tertawa menanggapi ocehan Sakura. Hinata hanya mampu menunduk, rasanya candaan ini terlalu riskan dan menyita perhatian.

Bahkan dengan jelas dia dapat melihat kalau dalam jarak radius beberapa meter dari tempat mereka mengobrol, banyak siswa-siswi yang mengernyit kesal akan suara mereka.

Termasuk satu orang yang menjadi titik permasalahan. Satu orang yang membuat Hinata menyesal dalam hati karena telah membohongi kedua sabahatnya.

Si Uchiha bungsu yang kini tengah berdecih melirik mereka lalu menibankan punggungnya pada kursi yang sedang di duduki.

 _Ah, sepertinya demamku akan bertambah parah._

Meskipun tak secara langsung meliriknya, tetap saja si Uchiha satu itu ikut memperhatikannya, kan?

Dia harus pergi dari sini.

Segera!

.

* * *

.

Di dalam toilet wanita, Hinata Hyuuga menatap pantulan wajahnya. Mukanya sudah tidak semerah beberapa menit yang lalu. Pun suhu tubuhnya kembali normal.

Namun yang menjadi pikirannya adalah bagaimana dan sampai kapan dia dapat menghindari Uchiha Sasuke.

Si biang masalahnya!

Akibat kejadian tak sengaja beberapa bulan yang lalu Hinata harus menanggung kutukan ini sendirian.

Pada suatu Sabtu sore dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan beberapa teman seangkatannya. Yang paling mencolok adalah teriakan heboh Uzumaki Karin _leader fans_ pangeran sekolahnya.

Tebak, siapa orangnya?

Sasuke Uchiha. Dan tentu saja tidak seorangpun teman sekolahnya yang diperbolehkan masuk ke gedung itu. Mungkin hanya sahabat, kerabat dekat, keluarga besar, serta gadis itu sendiri yang diperbolehkan masuk ke area tersebut.

Itu pun bukan karena Hinata masuk daftar teman dekat si pemuda bertampang beku, melainkan dia diperintah oleh ayahnya untuk mewakili menghadiri undangan keluarga Uchiha menjadi tamu spesial malam ini.

Ternyata relasi bisnis bisa sangat menguntungkan.

Itu kalau ditilik dari pandangan _fans_ Sasuke yang cuma bisa gigit jari. Kecewa dengan orang tua mereka karena tidak ada hubungan kerja apa-apa dengan perusahaan Uchiha.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadikan hidup Hinata bisa sesial ini. Hal itu terjadi setelahnya, usai dia masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ mewah.

Niat hati hendak mengucapakan kata selamat menjadi tragedi paling memalukan.

Akibat desakan si gadis yang kemungkinan besar adalah pengagum pria bermata kelam tersebut Hinata terhuyung. Kakinya yang tidak siap menahan berat tubuhnya condong ke depan. Sialnya lagi kala itu ia menggunakan _wedges_ 15 senti yang mengakibatkan dia hilang keseimbangan.

Si laki-laki berpotongan raven ikut-ikutan terkejut saat tubuh Hinata menibannya. Jelas tak siap dan tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika mengetahui posisi mereka saat ini.

Keduanya membelalak saat tahu sedang bercium-

"Hentikan!" Kepala Hinata menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Berusaha mengenyahkan bayangang jorok yang akhir-akhir ini sering menggentayangi otaknya.

Apa-apaan itu?

Benar-benar memalukan. Hinata mendesah tatkala kembali mengingat setelah kejadian itu dia terserang demam selama beberapa hari. Tak masuk sekolah seminggu gara-gara kondisi tubuhnya dan juga rasa malunya jika berpapasan dengan sang Uchiha.

Sejak saat itu dia menyadari sesuatu. Setiap kali melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke entah kenapa pipinya merona seketika. Panas menjalari tubuh dan wajahnya. Keringat dingin mendadak muncul membasahi keningnya. Jantungnya juga berdentum-dentum kuat.

Apa semengerikan ini, sih, efek yang ia namakan 'kutukan tak sengaja'?

Hampir saja ia menangis karena tidak tahu cara menyembuhkannya.

Sabar Hinata.

.

* * *

.

Pagi hari ini adalah salah satu pagi yang paling tak disukai Hyuuga Hinata.

Mengapa?

Jawabannya sederhana. Karena dia sama sekali tidak menggemari pelajaran olahraga!

Seolah sadar bahwa fisiknya yang bisa masuk dalam kategori tubuh cewek paling lembek memupuskan semangatnya. Apalagi materi kali ini adalah basket.

Dia terus-terusan merapal sumpah serapah. Yang benar saja!

Tinggi ring basket itu bisa jadi hampir dua kali panjang tubuhnya. Mana bisa dia mencetak angka apabila permainan bola benar-benar terlaksana.

Bukannya si bola masuk ring justru dia yang akan jadi bahan ejekan.

"Hyuuga terima bola dariku!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak dan jelas Hinata menoleh karena merasa dialah satu-satunya Hyuuga di antara rekan satu regunya.

Dan astaga!

Orang itu, Sasuke menatap tepat ke manik matanya. Menatapnya tajam, tapi bukan itu yang Hinata takutkan. Lebih-lebih karena gadis itu dengan cepat menyadari rambatan panas yang menjalar dari ubun-ubunnya sampai ujung kaki.

Demam sialan! Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa sehingga dia terlambat menyadari ada bola berkulit bundar yang melayang mengenai kepalanya.

 **BRUG**

"Hinata!"

.

* * *

.

"Errg." Kelopak mata gadis itu membuka. Menampilkan gambaran ruang putih yang sepertinya familiar olehnya.

"Sakura-chan." Matanya mengerjab pelan. "Ino-chan."

"Hinata! Ya ampun, kamu sudah sadar?" Gadis bersuari _pink_ dan pirang itu lantas memeluk temannya yang pingsan sejak dua jam lalu. Keduanya tampak menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ku kira kamu tak akan bangun sampai esok hari." Canda Ino dan sukses menghadiahkan cubitan di lengannya oleh Sakura.

"Kamu tahu? Kami sangat khawatir waktu kamu pingsan tadi, Hinata." Wajah Sakura menampakan raut cemas tapi cepat berganti dengan mimik kesal. "Ck. Apalagi gara-gara si Uchiha itu-"

"BU-BUKAN!" Sergah Hinata langsung. Dia bangkit dari posisinya berbaring dan sedikit lega waktu mengetahui bahwa ia tak lagi demam seperti tadi waktu di lapangan.

"Sungguh! Tadi itu kesalahanku. A-aku yang tidak memperhatikan ketika dia mengoper bola padaku." Tutur Hinata berniat menjelaskan.

Tapi tatapan heran tak mampu dia tutupi kala justru mendapati kedua temannya mendadak tersenyum misterius.

Loh, bukannya tadi mereka jelas-jelas sedang kesal?

"A-ada apa?" Dia beranikan bertanya.

"Ini bukan jenis kekesalan itu Hinata."

"Hah?" Mendadak Hinata tak mengerti arah pembicaraan keduanya.

"Kami tahu tentang _kutukanmu_." Bola mata Sakura dan Ino berkilat jahil. Gantian Hinata yang mendadak terkejut.

"A-apa?" Dalam Hati Hinata menduga.

"Tentu saja kami sudah tahu karena kami selalu memperhatikanmu."

 _Ahh. Jadi benar-benar sudah tahu, ya?_ Wajah Hinata mendongak prihatin.

"Tentang demam itu-"

"Kami juga sudah tahu!" Kedua gadis itu berseru mantap.

Secepat itu kah?

Hinata lantas menggeleng sedih. Kalaupun semua orang tahu, tetap tidak akan mengubah nasibnya, kan?

"Terima kasih." Hinata berujar tulus, senyum lega menghiasi wajahnya yang tak lagi mendung seperti beberapa saat lalu. "Terima kasih banyak karena kalian sudah meringankan bebanku. De-dengan ini aku jadi tidak harus menanggung beban untuk bersandiwara di depan kalian." Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ugh. Seandainya saja aku bisa tahu cara untuk mengenyahkan kutukanku ini." Ia kembali tersenyum sedih.

"Pasti ada caranya!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Seolah-olah dia tengah menggenggam obat mujarab yang mampu menyembuhkan penanyakit aneh kawannya.

"Mungkin ciuman kedua?" Manik _aquamarine_ berbinar dengan usulan nyelenehnya.

"Hah?" Mata Hinata melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa...

"Ya. Kau harus melakukannya." Tambah Sakura dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Hinata.

Ciuman kedua?

Yang benar saja!

.

* * *

.

Hinata mungkin lupa jika ada satu orang lagi yang jelas dikenalnya turut hadir dalam pesta yang di gelar oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Yamanaka Ino. Kekasih dari Nara Shikamaru yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Tentu saja gadis pirang itu ikut. Dan fakta Yamanaka Ino bukanlah salah satu _fans_ nya cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan kehadiran gadis itu.

Pesta ulang tahun.

Semuanya diawali dari pesta ulang tahun si Uchiha itu hingga dia jadi menderita penyakit mengerikan semacam demam yang sering kumat bahkan jika orang yang dimaksud tak sengaja lewat.

Juga atas usulan kedua sahabatnya, dia akan segera mengakhiri kutukan durjana itu dengan mengulang kejadian serupa.

Merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya.

Mengundang Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan _ciuman kedua_.

Haha. Rasanya ingin Hinata menertawakan hidupnya.

Masa iya, beberapa bulan lalu dia baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya lalu sekarang hendak menumbalkan yang kedua kalinya di bibir sang lelaki Uchiha?

"Sudah siap, Hinata?" Sakura memandang wajah si indigo yang mendadak layu. Sesungguhnya gadis ini tahu kecamuk isi kepala Hinata. Tapi demi kesembuhannya dia tidak boleh pandang bulu.

"Ti-tidak ada cara lain, kan?" Tandas Hinata pelan. Ada sebersit keraguan yang menyusupi hatinya. "Ba-bagaimana kalau Uchiha itu tidak datang? Ba-bagaimana kalau dia tidak tertarik dengan undanganku? Bagaimana jika-"

"Kenapa jadi pesimis, sih?" Sakura memegang kedua bahu Hinata yang terbuka. Menatap lamat-lamat gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai rambut. Sempurna.

"Gampang saja membuatnya melirik kepadamu." Dia terkikik. "Secara kamu itu cantik. Manis... dan seksi berisi."

"Sakura!"

"Haha. Aku hanya bercanda." Dia mengibaskan rambut _pink_ nya. Baru saja akan menambahkan ucapannya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Eh? Ino mengirimi pesan, katanya Uchiha Sasuke sudah datang."

Wajah Hinata pucat mendadak. Perutnya mulas. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

"Tunggu di sini, ya! Aku yakin dia akan segera tiba. Ganbatte!"

"Sa-sakura!"

Sebelum Hinata sempat mengutarakan rasa paniknya si gadis keburu hilang dari pandangan.

"Bagaimana ini-"

 **"** **Hyuuga."**

"Eehh-"

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Dapat dia lihat sesosok pemuda berabadan tegap dengan pandangan tajam menghampirinya.

Hinata bingung. Konsentrasinya buyar akibat si wajah tampan yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Meneguk ludah kesusahan, dia mundur perlahan.

Atmosfer di ruangan ini terlalu panas untuk perbincangan keduanya.

Dia merasa butuh angin segar untuk menghembus suhu tubuhnya yang melonjak tajam. Namun, baru saja dia hendak kabur kedua pergelangannya dicengkeram.

Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar kencang.

"Mau ke mana kau, Hyuuga?"

"A-aku..." Mata Hinata bergerak gelisah. Pasti sekarang Uchiha Sasuke dapat memergoki wajahnya yang merona parah.

"Tatap aku, Hyuuga!"

"Ti-tidak mau!" Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Terlalu malu untuk mendongakkan wajah dan menatap ke manik obsidian milik sang lelaki Uchiha. Melupakan tujuan awalnya mengundang lelaki itu kemari.

"Kh." Terdengar dengusan sebal kemudian di susul kalimat lain. "Kau tak mengundang siapa-siapa?"

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak sekali lalu kembali menunduk saking tidak berani membalas tatapan lelaki itu. "A-aku... mengundangmu."

"Hanya aku?" Tatap Sasuke takjub. Lalu dengan cepat menutupi raut terkejutnya. "Kalau begitu ini kesempatanmu untuk bertanggung jawab kepadaku."

"A-apa?" Kernyit Hinata bingung lalu dengan spontan memandang pemuda yang sedari tadi mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kau harus menyembukanku dari demam sialan ini!"

Hinata mendongak. Mukanya terbengong saat melihat wajah Uchiha bungsu itu juga memerah sepertinya.

Apa mungkin bukan cuma dia yang kena kutukan?

"Ka-kamu... demam?" Hinata reflek memegang kening Sasuke yang nyata-nyata panasnya sepadan dengan suhu tubuhnya.

"Kok bisa?" Dia mengernyit keheranan.

"Ck. Pasti karena kita berciuman waktu itu." Sasuke berdecak sebal.

Tepat sasaran.

"U-untuk mematahkan kutukan itu ka-kata temanku kita harus mengulangnya." Lirih Hinata hampir tak terdengar. Nampak malu.

"Mengulang bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Ci-ciuman-" dan Hinata ingin mencekik lehernya sendiri "-kedua."

"Kita harus mela-"

Mata Hinata melotot tak percaya. Bahkan dia belum menyelasaikan ucapannya dan sekarang tanpa ijin bibirnya diserobot paksa.

Merasakan lumatan ganas itu entah mengapa memicu gejolak dalam diri keduanya. Seolah-olah panas tubuhnya terserap ke dalam cumbuan yang memabukkan.

Baru saja Hinata membuka mata tapi keburu kalimat Sasuke menyela.

"Sepertinya demamku hilang. Kau, Hyuuga?"

"Su-su-"

"Wajahmu masih merona? Aku harus mengulanginya!" Sasuke menyeringai buas.

Dan Hinata bersumpah wajahnya merah bukan hasil demam, melainkan kehabisaan napas akibat ciuman bersama si Uchiha.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sabar Hinata.

.

* * *

.

"Tiga. Empat. Lima. Loh? Kok mereka masih terus berciuman sih? Apa tidak mempan?" Bisik Sakura.

"Tentu saja mempan, _baka_!" Ino tersenyum aneh. "Kau seperti tidak tahu tabiat si Uchiha Sasuke saja."

Keduanya terpingkal sembari mengintip adam hawa yang tengah menuntaskan ritualnya.

Dasar keduanya. Haha.

* * *

 **~ _Owari_ ~**

 **Review Kalian Semangatku!**

 **:"))**


End file.
